Alexis Castle
Alexis Harperhttps://twitter.com/MollyQuinn93/status/212574547982024704 Castle is the only daughter of Richard Castle. The character is portrayed by Molly C. Quinn Background After her parent's divorce, she was raised by her father, Richard Castle. Her mother, Meredith, often visited from L.A. At one point, they were joined by Rick's mother, Martha, who, after being swindled by her ex-husband, moved in with them. As of 2012, she is 18 years old attending college at Columbia University and is an intern under medical examiner Dr. Lanie Parish. When Alexis was 5, Castle began teaching her how to play laser tag. They have since had the tradition of occasionally playing laser tag until one of them scores 1000 points to win. She attended the fictional Marlowe Prep. An over-achiever, she barely seemed to have time for a party-girl social life, but has just enough of her father's genes to get into trouble every once in a while. Alexis cycles through an ever-changing list of resume-building school activities: playing the violin, fencing, serving in a class advocate role in student government, cheerleading, serving as an assistant manager of the school play, and working several internships. She has been in two summer programs (including one co-ed program at Princeton), had taken several AP classes to get sufficient credits to graduate high school a semester early, and almost (but decided not to) studied abroad in Paris. She was valedictorian of her graduating class; her valedictory speech framed the closing scenes of the season 4 finale "Always". Season Two Being a big fan of the band Blue Pill, she is the one who breaks the news of the death of the lead vocalist, Hayley Blue, to her father. Distressed over the rumors, she asks her father to confirm the news for her and later shows up at the precinct to ask about it. She later helps the team while investigate the case by telling them everything she knows about the band and later unknowingly helps Richard solve the case while listening to Hayley's last song. ("Famous Last Words") Alexis has always had an interest in Castle's police work. She volunteered in the 12th Precinct for a community service project for school, where she labored in the evidence room to catalog and dispose of the mountain of unclaimed seized properties. At one point, she solved a "case" in the form of finding the owner of a family photo album which had been forgotten in the pile of unclaimed possessions. ("One Man's Treasure") Another one of her school projects involved conducting "blood spatter" studies through hammered tomatoes. ("Hell Hath No Fury") Most recently, she spent the latter half of her senior year as an intern with the Medical Examiner's office, working for Lanie. Alexis wrestled with the question of which college to attend. At first, she wanted to go to Stanford to study economics with her boyfriend Ashley. Later, after being advised otherwise by her father, she realized that she did need to be her own person. Although she has not stated what she intends to study, she seemed to have a very clear idea of which classes she wants to take. She was also hurt by the fact that she did not get into Stanford early. Eventually, although Oxford and Stanford both accepted her and had ideal programs for her intended major, she decided to go to Ivy League school Columbia, which is in New York City. While she wants her personal space and independence, she also wants to stay close to her father and grandmother. Personality Alexis is more mature and responsible than her parents--(She mothers Castle, just the way Castle acts like a parent to Martha, his mother) a source of both admiration and consternation for her father. When we first meet her, she is turning down an alcoholic drink because she is underage - and the offer comes from her father. She is very bright, enjoys school, and is dedicated to following the rules and doing what's right. While Castle often counsels her to enjoy her childhood and misbehave from time to time (as he had), he also struggles with his overprotective side. She often plays with her father, including activities such as fencing (sometimes with lightsabers) and laser tag. Through Alexis, Castle can indulge his immature side; however, as Alexis grows out of these games, he increasingly faces both the loss of her and the loss of his own youth. Similarly, Alexis wrestles with the fact that, on one hand, she is mature beyond her years, but on the other, she is still a teenaged girl. Alexis's social and interpersonal issues often parallel some aspect of the case Castle and Beckett are investigating; this synergy is usually noticed by Castle himself, though sometimes he will ask Alexis for advice on a tough case. Alexis has changed slightly throughout the run of the series. Seemingly the perfect daughter, her arguments and disagreements with her father has increased over the years, although they eventually resolve their issues by the end of the day. Her impulsive teenaged nature tends to get the better of her at times, much to her father's worry. Relationships Family *Richard Castle - Alexis acts more like the parent to her sometimes childish "cool" father, Rick, although she still does go to him for advice. Richard has no idea how Alexis grew up to be so good, given his, Meredith's and Martha's history as stubborn people, so Richard tries to let Alexis have fun and get in trouble like a normal teenager, although whenever she does show a hint of wildness or any act that is a strange attribute to her, he gets over-protective. Alexis is also protective of her father, an example of this is when Josh was blaming Rick for Beckett's shooting, she angrily leaps to her father's defense. *Martha Rodgers - Alexis is very protective of Martha, who she calls "Grams", and Rick. Unlike her father, she was very upset at the thought of Martha moving out to live with Chet Palaburn. *Meredith - Her relationship with her mother is more mixed. In general, Meredith rarely sees her daughter. Alexis is often frustrated and bewildered by her mother's recklessness and irresponsibility. When Alexis was a child, Meredith once pulled her out of school and took her to lunch... in Paris. As a teen, she pressured Alexis into lying to her principal, so Meredith could take her shopping. While she loves her mother, she prefers to do so infrequently and from afar. Romances *Alexis has had several boyfriends during the series. She met the first (unnamed) boyfriend at a summer program. After the program ended, he took a trip in Europe, but upon his return, procrastinated about calling her, nearly causing Alexis to break up with him altogether. It's unknown how long this relationship lasted or how it ended. *Owen was her first serious boyfriend; she arranged to start dating him at a "study group" (which consisted of just the two of them). Eventually, they ended up going to the prom together (he was her age, but had skipped a grade). Things between the two of them deteriorated and eventually she dumped him. *She and Ashley started dating in her junior year of high school. Castle met him when he charged into the apartment wielding a dueling pistol-- only to realize that he'd just interrupted a makeout session between Ash and his daughter. Castle took an immediate liking to Ashley for his terrified reaction, calling him "respectful". Ashley's economics professor parents were fascinated by Castle, although they considered themselves above reading popular fiction. After Ashley told her that he would go to a college in New York, so they could still be together, Alexis broke up with him, not wanting to get in the way of his dreams. When Ashley finally decided to go to Stanford after all, they got back together and Alexis decided to go to Stanford with him, and even apparently move in with him if she got accepted, so they don't have to take the same classes together. When Alexis wasn't accepted for early admission, she decided to give their long distance relationship a shot. However, Alexis had continual trouble getting in touch with Ashley. When her father and grandmother were held hostage during a bank robbery, Alexis reached out to Ashley for support, but he didn't have time to talk to her. This was the last straw and she dumped him. *her current loveinterest is a hippie named Pi Friends *Kate Beckett - Although approving and supportive of her father's pursuing, and later relationship with, Detective Beckett, she is still her father's daughter, hence often more worried about Rick's safety and the well-being every time her father's life is put on the line. Despite this, she holds Beckett in high regard and often even goes to her for advice, just as Castle goes to Beckett for advice on her sometimes, seeing as she was once also a teenaged daughter. *Lanie Parish - Alexis worked with Lanie as an intern during the latter half of her senior year. She got along with Lanie and seems to remain close as Beckett suggest that Alexis would tell Lanie about her relationship. Trivia * Alexis was 9 years old when her mother Meredith took her to Paris for lunch. (Always Buy Retail) * Alexis had a favorite stuffed animal named Monkey Bunkey as a little girl, which she still has. (Little Girl Lost) * Her first word was denouement. * According to episode Law & Murder, Alexis' cell phone number is 212-555-0135. References Gallery imagesCAGF91PU.jpg imagesCA6ORGAS.jpg imagesCAV4CJE4.jpg Tumblr_m4ujl0JYLb1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m4vq615gon1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m4yfejw2rv1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m3qdgbLWx01qlkv8qo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m2hbu0KdcA1qgp3doo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m2hi3jhguV1r6r1abo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m21353qFG41rqdy21o1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m38034i0ED1qgp3doo1_500.png File:Tumblr_m1kcv0oz0C1qgp3doo2_500.png File:Tumblr_m4akvuDpzX1qjj0j1o1_500.gif File:Tumblr_ly9xzgu5On1qbb0gyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vz6ylgNY1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zmbj6YPX1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5b11sm7M91rxrdkdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5b87au5xK1rxrdkdo1_500.png tumblr_m5dawpQLCK1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5gfllLIiO1qldstvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5gue17kpP1qbz20co1_500.png tumblr_m59dyvUjXa1rxrdkdo1_500.jpg Wikia Castle - Alexis Warcry.png|Alexis' laser tag warcry|link=Undead Again es:Alexis Castle Castle, Alexis Castle, Alexis Category:Supporting characters Category:Kidnapping victims